fsulis3267fandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Berners-Lee
'Early life' Tim Berners-Lee was born on June 8, 1955 in London.He was educated at Emanuel school in Wandsworth. Later, he futhered his studies at Queen's College in Oxford. There he majored in physics and even built his own computer out of spare parts. Once Berners Lee was also caught hacking a computer at the university during is stay at Oxford and was banned from using the university's computer. He graduated from Oxford in 1976, he was very intrested in programming projects long before taking on a position as an consultant software engineer for CERN, the European particle physics laboratory in Geneva, Switzerland, in 1980. During his career at CERN Berners-Lee developed the first prototype of the World Wide Web. It was given the name Enquire, the groundbreaking program was designed to help Berners-Lee keep track of the vast web of researchers and projects connected with CERN. Unfortunately the program was never released for public use. He later moved on to other projects only to return to CERN. He started working on distributed real time systems for scientific data acquisition and system control, he soon found himself again faced with CERN's vast shifting networks of projects and researchers, plus CERN's own rather cranky internal system for sharing and distributing scientific information. He envisioned a global information space where computers around the world can be linked together, allowing researchers to surf form one body of data to another, gathering information related to their own work while easliy sharing their insights and viewpoints with other researchers.This system made it easier for information to be available in days rather than months or even years. He became decentralized and when Berner-Lee sumitted a proposal to CERN in 1989, he recieved no reply. He waited for the wheels of bureaucracy to turn he continued to working out the the details of his system. 'Career' Tim Berners-Lee is the director of the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) which oversees the development of the World Wide Web. He is also the founder of the World Wide Web Foundation, and is a senior researcher and holder of the Founders Chair at the MIT Computer Science and Artificial Intelligence Laboratory (CSAIL) (Wikipedea, 2012). Tim Berners-Lee began his career as an independent contractor at CERN in 1980 where he began working on hypertext and built the prototype system ENQUIRE. He left CERN later that year and went to work at John Poole’s Image Computer Systems, LTD. Where he gained knowledge in computer networking, and then returned to CERN in 1984. In 1989 Berners-Lee connected his hypertext idea with the internet and eventually created the World Wide Web. To regulate and improve the quality of the web, Berners-Lee founded the W3C at MIT in 1994 and is currently still the director. Berners-Lee made his idea freely available and made them easily adopted by anyone in order to help the World Wide Web reach its full potential. In 2009 Berners-Lee began working with the UK government to help make data more accessible to everyday users. Later in 2009 he launched the World Wide Web Foundation to help make the web more available and usable for everyone and ensure that it is a basic right. He is still currently the director and is still a large advocate of how the Web should be a basic right and be available to anyone who desires to learn. 'Contributions' In 1989, he proposed a global hypertext project, to be known as the World Wide Web. It was designed to allow people to work together by combining their knowledge in a web of hypertext documents. He wrote the first World Wide Web server, "httpd", and the first client, "WorldWideWeb" a what-you-see-is-what-you-get hypertext browser/editor which ran in the NeXTStep environment. This work was started in October 1990, and the program "WorldWideWeb" first made available within CERN in December, and on the Internet at large in the summer of 1991. Through 1991 and 1993, Tim continued working on the design of the Web, coordinating feedback from users across the Internet. His initial specifications of URLs, HTTP and HTML were refined and discussed in larger circles as the Web technology spread. In 1994, Tim joined the Laboratory for Computer Science (LCS)at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT). In 1999, he became the first holder of the 3Com Founders chair. He is Director of the World Wide Web Consortium which coordinates Web development worldwide, with teams at MIT, at INRIA in France, and at Keio University in Japan. The Consortium takes as its goal to lead the Web to its full potential, ensuring its stability through rapid evolution and revolutionary transformations of its usage.¹ :: ::: In the 1980s, scientists at CERN were asking themselves how massive, complex, collaborative projects -- like the fledgling LHC -- could be orchestrated and tracked. Tim Berners-Lee, then a contractor, answered by inventing the World Wide Web. This global system of hypertext documents, linked through the Internet, brought about a massive cultural shift ushered in by the new tech and content it made possible: AOL, eBay, Wikipedia, TED.com...² 'Publications, patents, and other intellectual property' Tim Berners-Lee's most well known publication is his book called Weaving the Web: The Original Design and Ultimate Destiny of the World Wide Web by its inventor. Released in 1999, his book is not a technical guide to how the web came to be and the numbers and code behind it. It is however, Tim Berners-Lee’s commentary and perspective on the origins of the web, his thoughts and feelings about where the web is now and the problems that it deals with, such as security or privacy and the origins of terms like URL, HTTP and World Wide Web. He also reveals how he believes readers can use the Internet to its maximum potential and how the web can be used to spark social change. In addition to his book, Tim Berners-Lee has written and co-authored many papers and articles discussing the web, how it can be used and the impact of the web in other industries and professions. Below is a full list of all of Tim Berners-Lee's publications. Books: Tim Berners-Lee with Mark Fischetti, [http://www.w3.org/People/Berners-Lee/Weaving Weaving the Web] : The Original Design and Ultimate Destiny of the World Wide Web by its Inventor, Harper San Francisco, 1999 Contributions: Tim Berners-Lee, Chapter 30: “Realizing the potential of the Web”, Web-Weaving by Peter Lloyd and Paula Boyle, Butterworth-Heinemann, United Kingdom, 1998 Tim Berners-Lee, wrote forward: VRML Browsing & Building Cyberspace by Mark Pesce, New Riders , 1995. Tim Berners-Lee, forward: Spinning the Semantic Web: Bringing the World Wide Web to Its Full Potential by Dieter Fensel (Editor), Wolfgang Wahlster, Henry Lieberman, James Hendler, MIT Press, 2002 Weitzner, Hendler, Berners-Lee, Connolly, chapter, “Creating the Policy-Aware Web: Discretionary, Rules-based Access for the World Wide Web”, Web And Information Security, IRM Press, October 17, 2005 Tim-Berners Lee, Wendy Hall, James A. Hendler, Kieron O'Hara, Nigel Shadbolt and Daniel J. Weitzner, “A Framework for Web Science”, Foundations and Trends in Web Science, ISBN: 1-933019-33-6 144 pp, September 2006 Papers in Refereed Journals: Tim Berners-Lee, et al, "World-Wide Web: Information Universe”, Electronic : Research, Applications and Policy, April 1992. Tim Berners-Lee, et al, “The World Wide Web,”Communications of the ACM, August, 1994. Tim Berners-Lee, “WWW: Past, Present, and Future”, IEEE, Computer Magazine, Vol. 29, No. 10, Oct. 1996. Tim Berners-Lee, “World-Wide Computer”, Communications of the ACM, Vol. 40, No. 2, Feb. 1997. Proceedings of Refereed Conferences: Tim Berners-Lee, and Rimmer, E.M., "An Intelligent Approach to Complex System Architectures", IEEE Trans on Nuclear. Science, Vol. NS-33 No. 1 (February 1986) Tim Berners-Lee, "Experience with Remote Procedure Call in Data Acquisition and Control", IEEE Trans on Nuclear. Science, Vol. NS-34 No. 4 (August 1987) Tim Berners-Lee, CERN, "Programming Distributed Systems: Remote Procedure Call",VMEbus in Research, C. Eck and C. Parkman (eds.), North Holland, 1988 Tim Berners-Lee, et. al., "World-Wide Web: an Information Infrastructure for High-Energy Physics", Proceedings of the Second Workshop on Artificial Intelligence and Software Engineering for High energy Physics, La Londe, France, January 1992. New Computing Techniques in Physics Research, World Scientific, Singapore. pp157-164. Berners-Lee, T.J, Cailliau, R., and Groff, J-F, "The World-Wide Web", Computer Networks and ISDN Systems 25 (1992) 454-459. North-Holland Tim Berners-Lee and Cailliau, R., CERN, "The World-Wide Web", in proceedings of the conference "Computing in High Energy Physics", Annecy, France, 1992. Yellow report, CERN, Geneva, Switzerland. Tim Berners-Lee, et al., “…” Proceedings of the INET Conference San Francisco, CA (1994”) Tim Berners-Lee et.al., "The Valet-Plus, a VMEbus based Microcomputer for Physics Applications", IEEE Trans. on Nuclear. Science, Vol. NS-34 No. 4 (August 1987) - 835-839 Tim Berners-Lee, Dan Connolly, Eric Prud'homeaux, Yosi Scharf: Experience with N3 rules. Rule Languages for Interoperability, W3C Rules language Workshop, 2005 Co-authorship of papers: Burckhart, D, et.al., "Software support for the CERN Host Interface", Proceedings of the International conference on the impact of digital microelectronics and microprocessors on particle physics, Trieste, Italy, 28 - 30 Mar 1988 McLaren, R A, et al., "The CERN host interface and the optical interconnect", ibid. Perrin, Y, et al., "The VALET-Plus embedded in large physics experiments", Proceedings of the ESONE VMEbus in research conference, Zurich, Switzerland, 11 - 13 Oct 1988, Ed. Eck & Parkman, (North Holland) McLaren, R A, et al., "Connecting Digital Equipment Corporation VAXes to the VMEbus", ibid. McLaren, R A, et al., ; "The CERN host interface", IEEE trans. nucl. sci. : NS35 (1988) - 321-323 Adye, T., et al., "Online communications in the DELPHI experiment", Comput. phys. commun. : 57 (1989) - 466-474 Heyes, G, et al., "The integration of VAX and VALET-plus data acquisition software", IEEE trans.nucl. sci. : 36 (1989) - 1572-1576 Mueller, H, et al., "The CHI : a new Fastbus interface and processor", IEEE trans. nucl. sci. : 37(1990) - 361-364 Lalana Kagal, Tim Berners-Lee, Dan Connolly, Daniel J. Weitzner: Using Semantic Web Technologies for Policy Management on the Web. The Twenty-First National Conference on Artificial Intelligence and the Eighteenth Innovative Applications of Artificial Intelligence Conference, AAAI 2006 Lalana Kagal, Tim Berners-Lee, Dan Connolly, Daniel Weitzner: Self-Describing Delegation Networks for the Web. Seventh IEEE International Workshop on Policies for Distributed Systems and Networks, POLICY 2006: 205-214 Weitzner, Daniel, Hendler, James, Berners-Lee, Tim and Connolly, Dan "Creating a Policy-Aware Web: Discretionary, Rule-based Access for the World Wide Web," Web and Information Security, E. Ferrari and B. Thuraisingham (eds), Idea Group Inc., Hershey, PA (forthcoming). Other Major Publications: Tim Berners-Lee, “Universal Resource Identifiers used in the World Wide Web”, RFC 1630, Internet Society, 1994. Tim Berners-Lee, “Europe And the Info Age,” Time Magazine, Winter 1996. Tim Berners-Lee, “Spinning the Web: A place for everything, and everything on the Web?”, Data Communications, Vol. 26, No. 14, Oct. 1997. Tim Berners-Lee and James Hendler "Publishing on the Semantic Web", Nature, April 26 2001 p. 1023-1025. Tim Berners-Lee, James Hendler and Ora Lassila, "The Semantic Web", Scientific American, May 2001, p. 29-37. James Hendler, Tim Berners-Lee and Eric Miller, 'Integrating Applications on the Semantic Web', Journal of the Institute of Electrical Engineers of Japan,  Vol 122(10), October, 2002, p. 676-680 Web Science Workshop Report12th-13th September, 2005. Hosted by the British Computer Society, London Tim Berners-Lee, Wendy Hall, James Hendler, Nigel Shadbolt, Daniel J. Weitzner, “Computer Science: Enhanced: Creating a Science of the Web”, Science Vol. 313, 11 August 2006: 769-771 Nigel Shadbolt, Wendy Hall, Tim Berners-Lee, "The Semantic Web Revisited", IEEE Intelligent Systems Journal, May/June 2006, 96-101 Tim-Berners Lee, Wendy Hall, James A. Hendler, Kieron O'Hara, Nigel Shadbolt and Daniel J. Weitzner, “A Framework for Web Science”, Foundations and Trends in Web Science, Volume 1, Issue 1 (also available as a book: ISBN: 1-933019-33-6 144pp September 2006) Nigel Shadbolt, Tim Berners-Lee "Web Science: Studying the Internet to Protect Our Future", Scientific American, Vol. 299, No. 4, P. 76, October 2008 Internal Memoranda and Progress Reports: Tim Berners-Lee, et al, “Uniform Resource Locators (URL)”, RFC1738, Proposed Standard, Dec. 1994. Tim Berners-Lee, et al, MIT/LCS Progress Report, 1994/95. Tim Berners-Lee, et al, “Giving Information About Other Resources in HTML”, W3C Working Draft, Nov. 1995 Tim Berners-Lee, Connolly, D., "Hypertext markup Language - 2.0", RFC1866 , 1996/5. Tim Berners-Lee, et al, MIT/LCS Progress Report, 1996/97. Tim Berners-Lee, “W3C Data Formats”, W3C Note, Oct. 1997 Tim Berners-Lee, et al, “Web Architecture: Extensible Languages”, W3C Note, Feb. 1998. Tim Berners-Lee, et al, “Uniform Resource Identifiers, (URI), RFC2396, Draft Standard, Aug. 1998. Fielding, R., Gettys, J., Mogul, J., Frystyk, H., Masinter, L., Leach, P., Berners-Lee, T., "Hypertext Transfer Protocol HTTP 1.1", RFC 2616 , 1999/6. Tim Berners-Lee, Dan Connolly, Ralph R. Swick "Web Architecture: Describing and Exchanging Data", W3C Note, 1999/6-7. Tim Berners-Lee, et al, “Web Architecture: Describing and Exchanging Data”, W3C Note, June 1999. Tim Berners-Lee, et al, “Hypertext Transfer Protocol—HTTP/1.1, RFC2616, Draft Standard, June 1999. Weitzner, Abelson, Berners-Lee, Hanson, Hendler, Kagal, McGuinness, Sussman, Waterman, Transparent Accountable Data Mining: New Strategies for Privacy Protection,; MIT CSAIL Technical Report MIT-CSAIL-TR-2006-007 handle (27 January 2006). Awards and recognitions ' '''Critical analysis and interpretation Tim Berners-Lee's parents worked in creating the first computer, and through this he developed a love for math, electronics, and scientific computing. Tim Berners-Lee graduated from the Queen's College at Oxford University in physics, and during that time he created his own computer. Instead of getting a PhD in physics, Berners-Lee decided to work for an telecommunications company. The decision to take a more electronic route, instead of physics, played a key role in Berners-Lee's work and decision to become a software engineer. Berners-Lee then worked for CERN (the European Particle Physics Laboratory in Geneva, Switzerland) and during that time created Enquire, which was the basis for his development of the World Wide Web. Enquire was an information retrieval program, and was the precursor to his invention of the World Wide Web. Several years later, while working for CERN, Tim Berners-Lee proposed what we know of today as the World Wide Web, which was a global hypertext project. This project was meant to combine knowledge of different hypertext documents on the internet, similar to a "web", hence how the World Wide Web got its name. The World Wide Web didnt become large on the internet until two years after its creation. Berner's-Lee's project didn't take off immediately, or even have a lot of backing, but he remained patient. When it did become popular, he recieved little credit until much later. After finishing working with CERN, Berners-Lee founded the World Wide Web Consortium at MIT, where he develops standards for the web. Ever since its creation, Tim Berner's-Lee has worked hard, and in many positions, in order to improve and better his original project, the World Wide Web. He does this by creating protocols, tools, and software to help computers communicate to each other through the web. Mark Frauenfelder says this about Tim Berners-Lee in his article "Sir Tim Berner's-Lee", "Creating the world wide web didn't make Tim Berners-Lee instantly rich or famous. In part, that's because the Web sprang from relatively humble technologies." Tim Berners-Lee's idea and concept of the World Wide Web wasn't met with high expecations, but is now the standard for how we use the internet everyday. 'Application to IT or ITC professionals' ' '''References #http://www.ideafinder.com/history/inventors/berners-lee.htm #http://www.ted.com/speakers/tim_berners_lee.html #http://www.w3.org/People/Berners-Lee/Publications.html #http://www.w3.org/People/Berners-Lee/Longer.html #http://www.technologyreview.com/featured-story/403095/sir-tim-berners-lee/ # Wikipedea. (2012, September 23). Retrieved from Tim Berners-Lee: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tim_Berners-Lee